1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to radial-ply tires and more particularly to such a tire aesthetically built for use in passenger cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quality requirements for pneumatic radial tires have grown diverse and strict with respect to not only speedy, safe runnability and comfortable riding but also attractive appearance. Pattern designing of the tire tread and white lettering on the side tread are predominant from the stylish point of view. Such designs and letters, however, are difficult and tedious to maintain fully clear over long periods of time. In general, automotive tires are readily susceptible to staining, particularly at their sidewalls, with mud and dust during or after running or with dirt pickup while in storage.
A demand has been voiced, despite those circumstances, for radial tires of superior resistance to staining on the part of end users and of retailers for display.